As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Examples of portable information handling systems include notebook computers. It is known to mount multiple resilient support feet to the underside of a notebook computer chassis. One example of a conventional support foot is a “stick-on” resilient member that is applied by adhesive to the underside of notebook computer chassis. Such support feet are prone to peeling off from the underside of the chassis. Another type of conventional support feet apparatus is a two-piece double-injection molded chassis foot apparatus that includes a resilient member and a plastic base member with extending posts that are deformed by heat staking to couple the chassis foot apparatus to the notebook computer chassis.